


Wszystko przez magiczną świnię

by Deemene



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemene/pseuds/Deemene
Summary: Kiedy Mabel ma magiczną świnię, a wieśniacy chcą mieć magiczną świnię, Dipper musi chodzić w nocy po lesie, podczas gdy złoty blask wskazuje mu drogę.





	Wszystko przez magiczną świnię

**Author's Note:**

> Ja się nigdy Wodogrzmotów nie pozbędę.

— Cholerni wieśniacy, cholerny las, cholerna noc, cholerna zima i ta cholerna świnia! — powiedział Dipper, z każdym kolejnym słowem podnosząc głos, aż przeszedł do krzyku. Wsunął twarz bardziej w szal, trzęsąc się z zimna mimo ciepłych ubrań. Szedł tak szybko jak mógł, para leciała mu z ust, a śnieg skrzypiał pod nogami. Rozglądał się we wszystkie strony, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek w ciemnościach. — Mabel! Mabeeeel! Odezwij się, bo upiekę tego wieprza, podam ci go na obiad i będę czekać aż skończysz jeść, żeby ci uświadomić, co zjadłaś! Maaaaabeeeeel!

Wołał tak już od godziny — las był wielki, okolice nieznane, noc ograniczała widzenie, a mróz i gruba warstwa śniegu uprzykrzały wędrówkę. Dipper bez specjalnych umiejętności nawigacyjnych stracił orientację w terenie po kilkunastu minutach, więc nie wiedział, czy idzie w dobrym kierunku, czy krąży bez sensu (bardziej to drugie — nie widział żadnych śladów!). Las miał zbyt wiele ścieżek, które prowadziły donikąd, pełno niebezpiecznych zwierząt, a wśród miejscowych krążyły legendy o demonach i duchach nawiedzających te tereny. Wszedł do lasu, do którego wchodzenie nocą było totalną głupotą (Pines stwierdził, że nie byłoby to zbyt mądre nawet w dzień). A to wszystko przez magiczną świnię.

Ale od początku.

Mabel Pines, siostra Dippera, kilka miesięcy temu wygrała na karnawale świnię. Nazwała ją Naboki, zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i przez miesiąc wszystko było w porządku.

Aż zwierzę nie zaczęło świecić w ciemnościach.

Oczywiście świnia nie robiła tego cały czas — czasem się włączała, czasem pozostawała normalna. Mabel tak przywiązała się do swojego przyjaciela, że nie było w ogóle mowy o tym, żeby pozbyć się Nabokiego z domu. Zresztą póki zwierzę tylko świeciło, rodzice bliźniąt mogli to zignorować.

Później świni wyrosły skrzydła i zaczęła latać.

Wybiła szybę w pokoju na piętrze i prawie wleciała do domu sąsiadów. Skrzydła mogły być przez Nabokiego chowane, ale ten incydent zaczął niepokoić rodzinę Pinesów.

(Oprócz Mabel. Mabel tylko jeszcze bardziej kochała swoją świnię — była taka wyjątkowa!)

Czarę przechylił moment, w którym Naboki zaczął pluć ogniem i spalił cały hol.

Zwierzę prawie zostało wyrzucone z domu, gdyby nie interwencja Dippera w tej sprawie, który zaproponował, że zabiorą świnię do wujków — głównie wuja Stanforda, doświadczonego i wykształconego maga — aby dowiedzieć się, co mogą z nią zrobić. Rodzice po dłuższym wahaniu zgodzili się, więc rodzeństwo czym prędzej ruszyło w drogę, zatrzymując się na noclegi w różnych wsiach oraz miastach, bo podróż taką krótką nie była.

Tym razem zatrzymali się w małej wiosce, gdzieś w środku niczego, bo dookoła były tylko lasy, łąki i żadnej innej cywilizacji przez wiele następnych kilometrów. Mieszkańcy byli bardzo zabobonni (bardziej niż to zwykle bywa), a świnia na środku karczmy zaczęła mienić się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.

Wieśniacy zaczęli o tym rozprawiać. Na początku byli bardzo wrogo nastawieni, wyzywając Nabokiego od demonów, a Mabel od wiedźm, żeby potem dać się przekonać Dipperowi do tego, że to nie żadne demony i wiedźmowanie, tylko magia. Po ciężkich próbach uwierzyli, że świnia jest po prostu magiczna, więc postanowili łaskawie nie palić jego siostry na stosie albo topić w rzece. Jednak świnia bardzo ich zainteresowała.

Okazało się, że przechodził kiedyś tymi terenami wędrowiec, który opowiedział miejscowym, iż zjedzenie magicznego zwierzęcia sprawia, że można samemu uzyskać magiczne zdolności. Pamiętając to, kilka grupek wieśniaków postanowiła się złożyć i odkupić Nabokiego, aby spożyć jego pełne mocy mięso. Mabel stanowczo odmawiała każdej propozycji, chroniąc przyjaciela swoim własnym ciałem, gdy było trzeba. Wieśniacy w końcu przestali pytać, poddając się.

A przynajmniej tak im się na początku wydawało, bo późnym wieczorem pewien chłop próbował podkraść się do Nabokiego z tasakiem, aż ten uciekł w las. Gdy Mabel to zauważyła, trzasnęła wieśniaka w łeb, po czym pognała za swoją ukochaną świnią. Dipper spostrzegł to w ostatniej chwili, gdy zarówno zwierzę, jak i Mabel, znikały między drzewami. Chwycił płaszcz i szal, nałożył go w biegu i wkroczył w las, aby odnaleźć swoją siostrę.

Po pewnym czasie męczącego chodzenia zaczął przeklinać chwilę, w której zaproponował, aby jechać przez pół kraju z magiczną świnią. Ten pewien czas to pewnie moment, w którym uświadomił sobie, że nie dość, że nie ma śladu po Mabel, to jeszcze do tego sam się zgubił.

— Niech szlag trafi to przeklęte miejsce — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Za drzewem coś się poruszyło, migając złotym światłem.

— Mabel? — Odwrócił głowę w kierunku ruchu, przystając. — Mabel, to ty? Naboki? Mabel!

Nie było żadnego odzewu, więc ruszył dalej, czując, że jeżeli będzie stać, to zamarznie na śmierć.

Po kilku minutach znowu coś się poruszyło. A potem znowu, znowu i znowu. W końcu Dipper postanowił ruszyć za tym czymś. Ruszyło dalej, zgrabnie prześlizgując się przez gęstwinę i wykorzystując ciemność, żeby chłopak nie mógł dojrzeć, co to jest.

— Mabel? — zapytał, tym razem trochę głośniej, mimo że był prawie pewien, że to nie jego siostra. — Kimkolwiek... czy czymkolwiek jesteś, pokaż się — powiedział. — Proszę — dodał po chwili wahania.

Nagle ruch zatrzymał się całkowicie, wraz z tym Dipper też przystanął. Odczekał moment, nie wiedząc, czy nie przestraszył tego "czegoś" prośbą, czy może to postanowiło nagle na niego zapolować.

— Halo? — odezwał się po chwili Pines z wahaniem. — Jest tam kto?

Gdy Dipper miał już się poddać i wrócić do poszukiwań, zza drzewa wyłonił się człowiek... Nie, nie człowiek. Wyglądał jak człowiek, ale zdecydowanie nim nie był — czuć było od niego inną aurę, jakby tajemniczości, a Pines zauważył lekką złotą poświatę wokół postaci, która sprawiała, że można było się jej przyjrzeć prawie tak samo, jakby stała w świetle dnia. Wyglądała jak dwudziestokilkuletni mężczyzna o jasnych, miodowych włosach oraz piwno-złotych oczach z pionowymi źrenicami jak u kota.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał Dipper, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. — I czy wiesz, gdzie jest moja siostra?

Postać odwróciła się, nie odpowiadając na pytania i zniknęła za drzewami. Pines podążył za nią, stwierdzając, że to lepsze, niż błąkanie się samotnie po lesie. Istota nie wydawała się czymś, czego trzeba się obawiać, a może nawet powiedziałaby mu, gdzie znajduje się Mabel, gdyby wystarczająco uporczywie pytał. Tak też robił.

W końcu postać znowu przystanęła, tym razem wyglądając na podirytowaną, i wskazała kierunek, w którym podążali.

— Mabel? — zapytał Dipper. — Prowadzisz mnie do mojej siostry? Do Mabel?

Istota skinęła głową, po czym zaczęła iść dalej. Dipper podążył za nią.

Mabel leżała w śniegu, prawdopodobnie wcześniej mdlejąc z zimna — w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata nie wzięła ze sobą płaszcza. Obok niej stał Naboki, kwicząc cicho i próbując szturchać dziewczynę.

— Mabel! — krzyknął Dipper, podbiegając do siostry i przyklękając, aby wziąć ją w ramiona. — Cholera, jest cała zimna! — Ściągnął płaszcz, otulając ją.

Był tak zajęty próbą sprawdzenia funkcji życiowych Mabel, że nie zauważył, kiedy oświetlona postać podeszła bliżej. Dopiero gdy ręka istoty dotknęła ramienia dziewczyny, otaczając ją złotawą poświatą, poderwał głowę do góry.

— Co robisz? — zapytał.

Postać jakby lekko drgnęła i powstrzymała odruch, aby wycofać się w gęstwinę. Po chwili wyciągnęła do Dippera rękę, posyłając pytające spojrzenie. Pines popatrzył na dłoń, po czym skinął głową.

Gdy palce istoty dotknęły jego policzka, Dipper poczuł ogarniające go powoli ciepło. Jego zmarznięte kończyny zaczęły wracać do normalnego stanu, aż westchnął z ulgą i wtulił twarz w świecącą dłoń. Postać cofnęła się na ten ruch, a gdy Pines otworzył oczy, spostrzegł, że pochyla się ku Nabokiemu, po czym odchodzi kilka metrów od nich.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Dipper z głosem pełnym ulgi. — Gdyby nie ty, zamarzlibyśmy tu na śmierć.

Istota jedynie uśmiechnęła się.

Pines uśmiechnął się z powrotem, ale mina mu zaraz zrzedła, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje.

— Um, wiesz może… — zaczął niepewnie. — Wiesz może, gdzie jesteśmy? Wiem, że w lesie, ale w sensie, jak daleko... Jak daleko wioski. I czy mógłbyś nas tam zaprowadzić, jeżeli wiesz? Bo ja nie wiem nic, pewnie znowu się zgubię i umrę gdzieś tutaj, gdy tylko twoje magiczne ciepło się skończy i, um… Ono nie tak na trwałe prawda? Chyba nie chcę tak świecić przy ludziach z wioski… Czy… możesz mówić?

Postać wydawała się rozbawiona bełkotem Dippera, ale nie wyglądała na przeciwną wcześniejszej prośbie. Kiwnęła ręką, aby ruszył za nią i poczekała, aż młody mężczyzna podniesie siostrę. Ruszyli.

Tym razem istota nie była tylko migającym za drzewami światłem, szła tak, że Dipper cały czas ją widział. Naboki grzecznie szedł obok Pinesa, ale ten i tak co chwilę sprawdzał, czy świnia się nie gubi — drugi raz przez to wszystko nie chciał przechodzić.

Droga powrotna była krótsza i już po kilkudziesięciu minutach wykończony Dipper mógł dostrzec blask świec z nielicznych wiejskich chat. Istota przystanęła i skinęła głową w stronę wsi.

— Dziękuję! O bogowie, tak! — wykrzyczał Dipper, przyśpieszając kroku i wychodząc poza granicę lasu. — Dziękuję ci! A tak w ogóle to jak masz… — Mężczyzna obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na swojego małomównego wybawiciela, lecz postać zniknęła, nie zostawiając po sobie nawet śladów na śniegu. — ...na imię.

Pines zauważył, że złota poświata także zniknęła, a jemu zrobiło się znowu zimno.

Stał tak przez chwilę, aż usłyszał jęk Mabel. Ruszył prędko do karczmy.

 

 

Gdy następnego dnia, gdzieś koło południa, przebudzał się, pomyślał, że to wszystko mu się przyśniło.

A potem usłyszał, jak wieśniacy krzyczą na zewnątrz, że ruszają do lasu, aby pozbyć się demona, który porwał _ich_ magiczną świnię.

Zerwał się z łóżka i rozejrzał po pokoju — Mabel spała tak, jak ją położył po krótkiej rozmowie, a Nabokiego nie było.

Naboki.

Wyjrzał przez okno.

Zobaczył jak kilku wieśniaków zebrało się w kręgu, aby ruszyć w stronę lasu.

Zaczął się ubierać, podchodząc do Mabel i potrząsając jej ramieniem. Zaspana popatrzyła na niego zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.

— Hmm? Co się dzieje?

— Wstań, ubierz się, spakuj nasze rzeczy, wyjedź wozem poza wioskę i czekaj na mnie.

— Co? — Zmarszczyła brwi, rozglądając się po pokoju. — Gdzie Naboki?

— Zrób, co powiedziałem. Proszę — powiedział stanowczo Dipper. — Naboki będzie bezpieczny, obiecuję.

Wziął swój rapier oraz strzelbę i wybiegł z karczmy, idąc za wściekłym tłumem.

Na miejscu zobaczył, jak wieśniacy stoją w okręgu z widłami, kijami i łopatami, osaczając istotę, która wczoraj ich uratowała, a która teraz trzymała Nabokiego w rękach. Patrzyła na tłum z wściekłością, ale gdy zobaczyła Pinesa, trochę się uspokoiła.

Dipper przedarł się przez okrąg, popychając jednego miejscowego w śnieg i stając z wyciągniętym rapierem przed postacią ze świnią.

— Cofnąć się! — krzyknął do wieśniaków, a oni cofnęli się o krok, mimo że mieli przewagę liczebną.

— Panie, ale kiedy to demon! — odkrzyknął jeden z nich. — I ukradł świnię! Myśmy tylko ją ratowali dla was!

— Tak, jasne. Dlatego słyszałem, że idziecie zabić demona, który ukradł _waszą_ magiczną świnię.

— Ale prosiaka to ukradł!

— Czemu my z nim w ogóle gadamy? — krzyknął inny. — Ma układy z demonami!

— Tak! Dajmy w łeb, bierzmy świnię i po sprawie!

— Ale on uzbrojony jest! Do tego demona ma i magiczną świnię, nie wiadomo co to robi!

— My też jesteśmy uzbrojeni! — Jeden z nich potrząsnął łopatą.

— A świni nie ma, bo świnia nasza jest!

Podczas gdy oni się nawzajem przekrzykiwali, Dipper pochylił się w stronę istoty.

— Czy możesz wychodzić poza teren lasu? — zapytał szeptem. — Masz jakieś ograniczenia terytorialne?

Postać pokręciła głową.

Pines przechwycił Nabokiego, ustawił go ryjkiem do tłumu i naciskając na brzuch, krzyknął:

— Ognia, Naboki! Ogniaaa!

Świnia kwiknęła, zionąc ogniem. Wieśniacy musieli cofnąć się o kilka kroków, aby wyjść poza zasięg rażenia. Jeden z nich został podpalony i zaczął tarzać się w śniegu, żeby ugasić płomienie.

— Uciekamy!

Torując sobie drogę świńskim ogniem, Dipper chwycił istotę za rękę i pociągnął w stronę, gdzie — jak podejrzewał — powinien być skraj wioski, w którym Mabel miała zatrzymać wóz. W świetle dnia było to trochę łatwiejsze, więc wychodząc z lasu mógł ujrzeć nieopodal stojące konie, a przy nich swoją siostrę, która już trzymała lejce w dłoni.

— Gotowa do akcji! — krzyknęła z daleka siostra Dippera, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, gdy zobaczyła Nabokiego w rękach brata.

Szybko wskoczyli na wóz, a Mabel ruszyła. Jeden wieśniak wychylił się jeszcze z lasu, potrząsając groźnie widłami, ale nic więcej nie mógł już zrobić.

Po uspokojeniu oddechu Pines zorientował się, że nadal trzyma istotę za dłoń, więc puścił ją powoli i usiadł wygodniej.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała istota.

— Nie, to ja dziękuję. Jeszcze raz — odpowiedział Dipper. — Gdyby nie… Hej, ty mówisz!

— Owszem — odpowiedziała lekko rozbawiona.

— Kim jesteś? Jak się nazywasz? — zapytała siedząca z przodu Mabel. — I czemu świecisz?

— Nazywam się Bill Cipher. Świecę, bo jest środek zimy, a nie mam płaszcza.

— Rozumiem. Też bym chciała świecić. Fajne to.

Istota pochyliła się i dotknęła Mabel, którą otoczyło to samo złotawe światło.

— Och, hej! Ale świetne! I jak ciepło! — Dziewczyna odwróciła się, aby posłać Billowi uśmiech. — Lubię cię! Zostaniesz z nami?

— Mabel, skup się na koniach — mruknął Dipper, w Mabel wróciła do zadania. — Czym tak właściwie jesteś? — zwrócił się do Ciphera.

— Jestem Bill Cipher — odpowiedział.

— A gatunek? Rasa? Cokolwiek innego?

— Hmm… kilkaset lat temu, zamieszkujące wtedy te ziemie elfy nazywały mnie Fau'Firewel, czyli Duchem Ognia. Późniejsze wersje to Duch Światła, Duch Słońca i Duch Lasu. A nawet Duch Złota i Dobrobytu, przez co zdarzało się, że przyjeżdżali tu pragnący majątku ludzie i szukali mnie, bo legenda głosi, że wiem, gdzie są ukryte wszystkie skarby świata i potrafię do nich doprowadzać. Nie mam z tym zbyt miłych wspomnień. — Skrzywił się. — Więc jeżeli chodzi o wasze określenia, to jestem czymś w rodzaju ducha czy pomniejszego demona.

— Hmm. — Dipper podrapał się po głowie, próbując przetworzyć informacje. — Więc co teraz zamierzasz robić?

— Nie wiem. — Bill westchnął. — Połowę życia spędziłem w tym lesie. Kiedyś pewnie do niego wrócę, ale na razie wolałbym odczekać.

— Możesz jechać z nami! — krzyknęła Mabel. — Jedziemy do wujów Stanforda i Stanleya, aby przebadać Nabokiego!

— Nabokiego? — zapytała istota.

— To świnia.

— Magiczna świnia!

Bill chwilę siedział zamyślony, aż nie podniósł wzroku na Dippera i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Dawno nigdzie nie wyjeżdżałem — stwierdził. — Jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko, mogę na razie zostać z wami.

— Nie mamy! — krzyknęła Mabel.

Dipper spojrzał w złote oczy Ciphera i na jego uśmiech oraz roztrzepane przez wiatr miodowe włosy. Złoto iskrzyło się wokół niego, niemal tańcząc, aż Pinesa przeszły dreszcze. Te dobre dreszcze.

Uśmiechnął się.

— Nie mamy.


End file.
